Alexa and Viola
by WitChan
Summary: Alexa spends a special sister-sister bond with Viola. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

In Kalos, a moaning woman named Alexa is masturbating under her blanket, moving her left breasts in circles while using two of her fingers to thrust her cunt in and out. She had her eyes closed, too, and she mentioned her sister's name. Her sister's name is Viola, a Bug-type Gym Leader in Santalune City. As strange as it sounds, Alexa has a major crush on Viola. Alexa never told Viola her feelings, though.

Someone suddenly knocked on door, distracting Alexa as she laid the blanket on her bed, jumping off her bed to pick up her stuff on the floor.

"Coming!" Alexa said, putting her stuff on. After fifteen seconds, she walked out of her room, heading to the living room to see who was knocking on her door. After opening the door, she smiled; her sister, Viola, is standing next to her. "Hi, Viola," Alexa said.

"Hi, Alexa," Viola said. "Say, you won't mind letting me borrow fifty dollars from you, right?"

"I won't mind, Viola," Alexa replied, going under her left pocket to give Viola fifty dollars.

"Thanks, Alexa," Viola said, getting the fifty dollars from Alexa, then she put it in her pocket as she kissed Alexa's cheek, making her blush. "I'll pay you back, I promise."

"You don't have to, Viola," Alexa said.

"Really? That's so sweet of you. I love having a big sister like you," Viola said.

"And I love having a little sister like you. If you need more money, ask me anytime," Alexa said.

"I will. See ya!" Viola said, and she turned around, walking away as Alexa looked at her ass.

"Nice ass, Viola," Alexa said, going under her pants to play with her cunt again.

A day later, Alexa is heading to Viola's gym to tell Viola something important. Once there, she continued on until she saw Viola doing hand stands. Both were alone.

"Viola," Alexa said, and Viola turned the other way as she got on her feet.

"Alexa, sis," Viola said, moving closer to her sister as she smiled. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to tell you something personal, Viola. I can't hide it any longer," Alexa replied. Then, she touched Viola's hands with hers, moving a little closer. "Viola... I... love you in a romantic way."

"Y-You serious...?" Viola said, looking surprised.

"Yes, I'm serious, and I know it sounds crazy. Everyday, I fantasized about us having sex together and boy, it was wonderful, especially the part where you were sucking on my nipple while fingering my cunt. Viola, I want us to live together in it the same house, regardless if it's yours or mine, and I want us to die together," Alexa said, then she pressed Viola's breasts with hers, grabbing Viola's ass as Alexa touched Viola's head from behind.

"T-this is all wrong, Alexa. I mean, I like girls too, and boys, but starting a romantic relationship with you is not my thing. Everyone will hate us if we start one, including our friends," Viola said.

"Some, yes, but fuck them. Let's have sex now," Alexa said.

"Ale..." Viola said as Alexa cut her off with a kiss on the lips.

After the kiss, Alexa met Viola's tongue with hers, swirling it around as she closed her eyes. Viola tried to resist, but Alexa refused. Then seconds later, Viola swirled her tongue back, moaning with Alexa as she moved her hands behind Alexa, grabbing the older woman's ass before closing her eyes. Alexa liked what Viola was doing. This was similar of the fantasy she had a week ago when she and Viola were making out like this.

Five minutes later, Alexa and Viola broke their kiss, getting off each other as Viola wiped the saliva off her chin. "I lied, Alexa. This is sexy as hell," Viola said.

"Oh, Viola," Alexa said, smiling.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Viola said, using her shoe to remove the other one.

"Okay, sexy," Alexa said.

After she and Alexa removed everything off them for a minute, Viola laid on the floor, then Alexa got on top of her as both spread their legs, sticking their tongues out to lick each other pussies.

Moaning with Alexa again, Viola grabbed Alexa's ass, putting her tongue deep inside Alexa's cunt as she continued licking it. Then, Alexa put two of her fingers together to thrust Viola's ass, going fast as Viola squeezed Alexa's ass harder.

Alexa had a fantasy like this too, but it didn't happen inside Viola's gym. It happened in her room where both had their bra on. Viola having Alexa as a lover is perfect for her anyway, since it was difficult for her to get a girl. One time, she interacted an extremely nice middle-aged woman at a club in Lumiose City, asking her for a dance until a mean young woman with sunglasses appeared and irate at Viola for trying to make a move on her girlfriend. Also, she had a crush on a girl with roller skates at one point, but she found out that the girl with roller skates and a famous movie actress are lovers. She mentioned earlier that she liked boys, but she liked girls more.

Anyway, Viola moved her tongue faster, loving the taste of Alexa's cunt. Alexa loved tasting Viola's cunt too, also loving the feeling from hers. Alexa wasn't sure how long Viola want to stay like this, but as long as both are having sexy fun, they're happy.

More licks later, the girls reached their climax. Then, Viola gently pushed Alexa off her, turning the other way to face Alexa as she crawled on top of her.

"Suck my nipples, sexy," Alexa said.

"Sure, love," Viola said, moving down a little.

Mouthing Alexa's left nipple, Viola grabbed the right breast as she began sucking on the nipple, looking at Alexa with those cute eyes of hers.

"Such beautiful eyes you have, Viola..." Alexa said, rubbing Viola's hair.

Making Alexa's nipple wet, Viola rubbed Alexa's cunt with her left leg while squeezing Alexa's breast harder, licking the nipple faster.

"Please don't stop until I say so," Alexa begged.

"I won't," Viola spoke inside her mind.

After seven minutes, Alexa finally told Viola to stop and she did. As Alexa calmed down, Viola caressed Alexa's naval with her index finger. Twenty seconds later, Alexa said, "Bend down."

"As you wish," Viola said.

Viola bend down, wiggling her ass as Alexa bend next to her. Alexa then grabbed Viola's ass, touching Viola's private hole with her tongue to lick it. Moaning again as Alexa closed her eyes, Viola turned her head around to see Alexa.

"Work that tongue, love..." Viola said, then she turned her head back.

Plunging her tongue inside Viola's ass, Alexa licked it faster. The taste from Viola's ass didn't matter since this is about them having sex with each other.

After a five-minute ass rimming, Alexa got off her ass as she sat on the floor, spreading her legs as Viola turned the other way. "Let's rub each other's cunts, Viola," Alexa suggested.

"Good idea," Viola said, joining Alexa as she sat down before spreading her legs, moving closer to Alexa to get their tribadism started. Moving their hips to rub each other's pussies, the two moaned together. This is as good as the stuff they did.

"Keep going until we cum together again, Alexa..." Viola said.

"I love the sound of that, Viola..." Alexa said.

Minutes later, they came, ending their tribadism to calm down. After a minute, the girls got on top of each other again.

"I love you, Alexa," Viola said.

"I love you too, Viola," Alexa said.

After their words, the girls shared another kiss.

A few days later, a boy named Ash is heading to a route with his Pikachu to meet with their friends, after walking past a naked Valerie and Olympia, who were making out, Ash and Pikachu gasped, stopped their tracks as they saw Alexa and Viola making out naked.

"Holy shit, man..." Ash said. This is the first time that he and Pikachu saw two relatives making out naked.

Hearing Ash's voice, the girls broke their kiss, smiling at Ash. "Hi, Ash," Alexa said.

"Nice to see you again, Ash," Viola said.

"Are you okay with Viola and I being together, Ash?" Alexa asked.

"Well... I guess..." Ash replied.

Leaning closer to Alexa's ear, Viola whispered to her. Then, Alexa nodded her head. "Wanna join us for a threesome, Ash?" Alexa asked. She, too, is bisexual.

"Hmmm... I don't know..." Ash replied.

"Come on, Ash, join us," Alexa said.

"Yeah, Ash. Join us," Viola said.

"Well... Okay, then... I'll join," Ash said.

"Alright!" the girls said together as Ash went closer to them.

The End


End file.
